


White Blossoms

by Anon_Ymous_Potato



Category: South Park
Genre: Flowers, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mental Health Issues, More tags and relationships will be added, References to Depression, Self-Harm, Soul Mate AU, idk guys I'm new to all this, soulmate, triggering topics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_Ymous_Potato/pseuds/Anon_Ymous_Potato
Summary: When your soulmate gets hurt, flowers would bloom in the place where they've been injured, often to alert the other. Craig Tucker usually kept a cold face, always thinking his would be alright, that the tiny blossoms growing from his body were just scrapes because they were clumsy.But when large flowers suddenly begin to bloom from concerning places, it's hard to keep up that cold façade.(This story includes sensitive and possibly triggering topics, as well as some OOCness. I'm new to this, sorry)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, first story on this platform and it's literally a story I wrote on my Notes under the title "ah fuck", hence the lame title as I was lazy, what can ya do?
> 
> The plot is inspired by a Pinterest writing prompt. Also, I'm quite new to South Park, and this site in general, so if something bothers you or you'd like to leave some criticism, I'm all for it, come at me, just please, don't be rude or yell at me.
> 
> This story involves mental issues and self-harm. If that triggers you, I suggest you skip out on this one. K, I think that's it, hope you enjoy.

The first time Craig Tucker learned of his soulmate, it was when he was ten years old. 

One day, while sitting in class, barely paying attention to his bore of a teacher trying to teach his dumb class some multiplication, he noticed a small vine beginning to form at the tip of his middle finger while staring into space, thinking about space.  
At first, he didn't think anything of it. He had felt no pain, and the vine was only noticeable if you stared for a while. Craig was the type of kid that wasn't easy to earn a reaction from; though he wasn't stoic, most of the time he would glance at something, stare, and completely forget about it later. 

It was the same case for the little vine. He shrugged it off, and didn't notice it for the rest of that day. However, his parents didn't think the same when they, too, saw the bud at dinner time. 

His mother was the first to see it and pointed it out, only for his father to overlook it as well in favor of his chicken. "Don't just 'oh' him Thomas!!" She screamed, something she usually yelled at her husband when it came to Craig's dilemmas, but that night was especially louder to get him to notice the problem. When Thomas actually bothered to, he seemed to be panicking even more than his wife. 

Craig still didn't think much of it. In fact, he found it kind of cool. Him being so young, he assumed he was some sort of cool human-plant hybrid now. Like some kind of cool alien, and that suddenly really fascinated him. (Definitely more interesting than the guy who attached asses to everything, but that came much later in his life.)  
Anyway, Craig, at that point, just didn't care about the bud when his parents demanded for the reason why he hadn't told them. 

Until, however, his father pulled him aside, away from the table, which he didn't understand to explain the phenomenon. Craig didn't remember the conversation, the emotions his father had, not even his reaction to the revelation. All he knew was the information that Craig, in fact, had a "soulmate". And their connection was revealed through the fauna barely blooming on his middle finger. 

"That's dumb," Craig remembered saying. He wondered how his dumbass of a "soulmate" actually managed to injure the top of their finger, the middle finger, his favorite finger, of all places. His father told him they might have bumped it, pricked it, burned it a little, mainly because the bud was so small and barely blooming. "It's like a warning sign," Thomas explained and rubbed his wrist, then punched the wall and cried in pain as he did so. Immediately, Laura, his mother, ran to him, flowers having appeared on her wrist, right where his father had hit the wall. "See? It's a warning sign to your soulmate. But you don't need to worry right now," Craig looked at his flowers again. "These flowers are small." It's when the flower they see bloomed to a huge blossom and multiply that Craig needed to worry, his father said.  
So, Craig didn't worry. As he grew, only little blossoms would appear, every so often, and usually only on his upper arms and legs. Sometimes he had little flowers appear on his cheeks and head, which was when his friends started to notice. 

Most of them didn't seem to mind, with his closest friends, Token, Clyde, and Jimmy actually finding the flowers cool. "Flowers growing on you, dude? Maybe you're gonna be a cool superhero!" Clyde would say, excitement practically sparkling in his eyes. The thought made Craig sort of...proud, really, of the little flowers. So he began to show them off. Proudly proclaiming his soulmate, forgetting it was their pain that formed them.  
However, the positive percent of attention they grabbed would eventually bring in the negative percent. When it came to the worst, the worst came in a hideous, overweight beast named Cartman, who would mock him and call his flowers gay, which Craig would vehemently deny. Cartman kept yelling anyway, which led to his classmates to look down on his flowers and himself. He'd found the fact that they, despite no one actually liking Cartman, actually followed him and his stupid words, which Craig found more inconvenient than hurtful. 

He eventually found himself forced to explain (poorly, however) that the flowers bloomed because of his soulmate's injuries, something that got him laughed at by Cartman and his stupid classmates. In his anger, Craig remembered he tried to prove the soulmate thing by beating up the fatass, giving the fucker a black eye in the hopes his soul mate, wherever they were, would grow weeds on their eyes. 

But no flowers appeared in anyone else's eyes. 

And it only earned him humiliation, a trip to the counselor's office, along with a lot of angered Cartman to have to deal with, much to his surprise. However, it was something Craig could take, at least. His friends remained by his side through it all, as no one really took Cartman seriously, and people leaving him alone besides Token, Clyde, and Jimmy was honestly everything Craig could hope for. He didn't care about it enough to really leave a huge impact on his life. 

So it continued on. As the years passed by, Craig stopped paying attention to the flowers after beating Cartman. He never paid attention when boys would get their flowers, or girls would get theirs. He never paid attention if soulmates found each other or not. At some point, he had grown so used to the feeling of the tiny flowers being grown on him, that he just assumed his soulmate was a clumsy oaf and forgot about them.  
The tiny flowers didn't matter to him at all. They'd come, and wilt away, just as soon as his soulmate's injuries would come and fade. He had even nearly forgotten about the legend of soulmates...

...Up until his junior year of high school. Near the end of the summer, he was just laying around, gently petting his guinea pig. Nothing particularly odd that day, nothing new to note. It was almost sunset, and all his friends were doing their own thing. So he just stayed there and was staring at the ceiling in complete boredom, eyes drooping, thoughts fazing, almost ready to sleep. 

Until he felt a burn in his arms. When he looked down, he noticed his guinea pig begin to chew on the large, white flowers beginning to bloom off his wrists in perfectly straight lines.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek Tweak wasn't sure if he had a soulmate, but boy, if he did, he hoped they didn't judge him or be bothered by all the flowers they put him through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey a new chapter because meep The implied self-harming points happen in most of Tweek's chapters. 
> 
> Please be aware, because I care for you.
> 
> If I'm doing something incorrect, you can leave some input, I sort of don't know what I'm doing anymore.

From a young age, Tweek Tweak knew that certain people were connected through flowers that bloomed whenever one or the other was injured. He remembered the day he learned about it vividly, remembering seeing his mom get burned on the hand from hot water and his dad run into the kitchen to tend to her wound at the sight of small flowers blooming across his palm. 

He never understood the decision to use flowers as the "soulmate"-thing. But just the thought of flowers blooming on someone else because of his mistakes, it...made him hyperventilate just a little. It was a bad habit for Tweek to injure himself on accident. It was basically a part of him, the twitching and injuring. He'd often receive a lot of comments, as well as hearing a lot of whispers, about his "poor soulmate". "Poor soul must be so damn worried all the time for the spaz," they'd say. "I'd hate to be in their place." A lot of people would define him by that, summarizing Tweek with that one simple word; spaz. Some people blamed the constant intake of shitty coffee courtesy of his parents. But Tweek was basically raised on the stuff; from youth he was a nervous wreck, and all his parents could do was, apparently, give him coffee. 

Everyone, except his parents, constantly asked what was in that stuff whenever he acted particularly twitchy. Whatever was in it, Tweek didn't know, or care. Sipping the stuff was enough to quell his emotions as long as he was drinking it. But when he wasn't, Tweek began to notice things.  
Like, despite his many injuries, Tweek never had flowers bloom on him...at all. Or maybe he did, and he never noticed due to him noticing everything else that could kill him, right that second, right there where he stood. God everything was just a murderer just waiting to get his hands on him and--

Sip

Ah, wait, what was he thinking about?

Tweek shuddered and tried to continue his drawing, trying to suppress his thoughts, attempting to get them out through some kind of...art form. Even though his sketchbook was full of what seemed to be messy, kid-like scribbles, it turned out art was, sometimes, one thing besides the addicting coffee that could help get his mind off things.  
So he scribbled, resting his cheek on his fist, trying to make the work look more like an avant-garde piece. But when his scribble became the shape of what seemed to be a flower, he suddenly remembered, and panicked again, scratching at his knee through his jeans. 

At one point, Tweek realized he was probably putting his soulmate through a lot of stress with the injuries he inflicted on himself, daily. For their sake, he's been trying to stop acting like such a spaz, and trying to stop with the coffee, but the process was, for some reason, difficult.  


A lot thoughts were overwhelming him as he tried. The scribbles were not helping, and he finished his new water bottle in a matter of seconds and harshly scribbled on the page until he tore into the next.  
It was happening again. The hyperventilating, the rapid beating of his heart, loud enough to pound into his ears as his head began to feel lighter. He shut his eyes, shutting out the world, shutting out what he was doing. He let his body just take control. Did he want to? Tweek didn't know. He just let everything go on blindly while he screwed his eyes shut. 

Until he suddenly stopped and realized he was scratching himself, accidentally scraping so hard it had cut into his skin.  
"Oh, Jesus!!" He screamed, running to the bathroom, washing away the blood streaming from his scrapes.  
As he waited for it to fade, he sighed deeply, and ran a hand over his face. 

Unfortunately, that had become a habit as well. Scars and scratches lined his arms from where he had covered them, most of them covered by haphazardly putting colorful bandages over the cuts.  
He took a deep breath, staring at his reflection with his tired eyes, examining the damage.  
He'd scratched at his skin, especially at his face, and pulled out some more of his hair...though not enough to have a bald spot. He ran his hands through his messy hair, sighing deeply at the bandages that now covered a large part of his arm and his wrists. 

"I...I-I'm sorry," he mumbled, not really to himself. Instead, to the person who'd have to deal with the flowers they now have on their arms. "I didn't...want this to happen. It...it isn't my fault."

He'd hoped to never meet them, whoever they were. Tweek was probably putting his soulmate through a lot of stress with the injuries he inflicted on himself, daily. How could he make up for his mistakes? It was for their sake that he was trying to stop acting like...himself, what many called a "spaz" and his parents called ADD. However, the process was much more difficult than he thought, putting him through much more stress than before he tried. 

He grit his teeth, and growled, staring down at his hands. He puts the coffee down once, and suddenly it's like he's going through withdrawal, his anxiety...well, he's seen what it did to him. This wasn't a good idea, not at all.

It was either twitchy, clumsy, anxiety-driven spazzy Tweek Tweak, addicted to caffeine 24/7, constantly injuring himself without even knowing, or...whoever just emerged the moment he tried letting go. Who would be better for his soulmate, he wondered?

"Gah...too much pressure."  
He just went back downstairs, brewed himself another coffee, and went back to scribbling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh this chapter Q.Q I feel like it's so bad, I'm so sorry.
> 
> These first two chapters are more so prologues for Craig and Tweek, so the real story begins in the next. Still open to criticism and compliments! Just please be civil and kind. Thank.
> 
> See ya folks! -salute-


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig's façade begins to fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Senior year is gonna begin soon, and while I've been updating this story frequently, 'fraid now you'll have to wait a little longer for more. It sucks I know >.<
> 
> However, your kind comments just motivate me! Thank you all! ^^

Ever since Craig found those large flowers, he'd made it a habit to cut them off while everyone was still asleep in the morning. Not that he didn't care about the story behind them, no, not at all.  
In reality, the large flowers sitting in the vase by his bedside haunted him at night. And the worst part, to Craig, was that their numbers and size only grew by the day. 

At least he knew they were alive. But what were they going through? What could he do??

This morning, when he first entered school, it was Clyde who noticed Craig's terrible mood first. With a cringe, he admitted to his friend, "You look like that Tweek dude, with those dark circles under your eyes."

He rolled his eyes, not at the mention of Tweek, but at the mention of his dark circles. "They're a new trend," he'd grumble, rubbing at his eyes. "Sleep is for the weak," he'd say, yawning in the middle of class.

Really, every time he tried to close his eyes, he'd only think about those flowers at his bedside that haunted him, and then his chest would ache right where his heart was. None of his friends noticed his mood, Craig's façade far too strong for people like them to know what was beneath. 

However, Craig knew Token would glance at him, and although he said nothing about it for the entire day, even keeping his distance, Craig could see in the furrow of his brow that his gaze would full of concern.  
He knew his façade was falling. But honestly, how could it not?

Their pain...knowing they were in it, alone and scared, probably begging for help, and he could do nothing. Craig felt useless whenever he could feel flowers blooming on his skin. The tiny blossoms, formerly something he never paid mind to, became one of his worst nightmares when he'd see one and wonder, "God, what happened? Why wasn't I there?"

No matter where he went, how hard he tried to focus on other things, he'd end up right back to the image of those beautiful flowers and nearly break his façade.  
It made the school day seemed longer as Craig went through it, spacing out far more often than he usually did. One of the teachers, Mr. Garrison, actually smacked the front of his desk with a ruler, frowning at him, demanding he pay attention to his oh-so important lesson.

What a joke, he thought, but he felt too tired to really bite back, or even flip him off. Mumbling a sorry, he just looked down and poked at the table, his lips twitching downwards as the cut thick stems of the flowers he cut off prevented his arm from laying normally. With his sweater, it wasn't noticeable. But it itched...

Craig closed his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat, covering his face with his hand and doing his best to not shudder. The flowers, he thought. They were so beautiful, even though they were just white. Their petals were pure and large in both number and size, and their smell was comforting, reminding him of spring, bringing him warmth in his cold environment...and there was also, perhaps, a bit of coffee, odd as it was. 

Whatever, he thought. They smelled so good...and although they haunted him, he could smell them all day.  
Until he remembered where they came from. 

And why they did so.

And that he could do nothing.

He felt like the flowers were insulting him, and mocking him, because he could do nothing about it...already, he'd tried spelling out words to them, scratching into his own skin, begging for them to stop, but those flowers kept blooming, all over his body. They were immense in size and number...

Craig sniffled, as quietly as he could, just as the bell rang. No one seemed to hear, luckily.

Inwardly, he thanked God as he stood, wiped at his eyes and opened his mouth in a fake yawn to feign exhaustion, and left quickly before anyone could approach him.

From across the room, however, a certain blond watched him as he went, his brows furrowing as he tugged on his messy shirt.  
As he stood up, twitching a bit, he sighed. "Wonder what keeps him up at night..." he mumbled to himself, having seen Craig Tucker, a normally emotionless boy, shudder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBH I hate putting my boys in pain
> 
> Thanks again for your kind comments everyone! Keep 'em coming, they motivate me! See ya! -salute-


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig's friends find out what's going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch, so, I wanted to make this story longer, but tbh I feel like if I did so it would become boring. Plus, I still don't know the characters that well.  
> This does mean the story will be a little short. Probably less than 15, more than 5 chapters? Idk I'm kinda just going off the top of my head here  
> Just wanted to let you know. 
> 
> ALSO, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE NOTE, the implied self harm happens in the chapters involving Tweek. I really care for you so please, if that is a sensitive topic to you, I'd advise you skip until you see this little thing --> ~  
> I have no idea what it's called

It was a Friday night, nearing midnight. And Tweek couldn't sleep at all. 

There were a lot of thoughts overwhelming his mind, keeping him from sleeping properly. They weren't...very good thoughts, if he could be honest. While most of them were because of his anxiety, such as "WHAT IF I HAVE A STALKER OUTSIDE MY WINDOW AND HE'S GONNA GET ME IF I SLEEP OH GOD OH JESUS", the ones that truly bothered him were the ones about those goddamn flowers.  
His soulmate must think he'd be absolutely pathetic. They probably think he's crying for help...like a clingy puppy not wanting to be left alone. Those flowers he constantly made...they probably got so irritated! God, what was he doing?! Why is he ruining their lives like this?!  
Along with those thoughts, however, his mother saw his depressed look the moment he returned home, and, in her attempt to make him feel better, gave him a large, piping hot cup of coffee with whatever the hell was mixed into it. 

Tweek, remembering his soul mate, denied it. He wanted to avoid more accidental injuries, for their sake. He didn't want them to be annoyed with him anymore. 

It ended up being a terrible decision.

Tweek sat up, stiffly, his eyes coldly staring at the wall. He couldn't even feel his heartbeat, but there was an itch in his arms. Mindlessly, he scratched it away, not even noticing the petals and stems that had fallen onto his bed, onto the floor. He didn't notice the words they formed. He didn't even know they grew there in the first place.  
He leaned against the headboard, gritting his teeth and grinding them. 

Then he reached into his drawer and pulled out a knife. It was one he usually kept for self-defense. But tonight...was different.

~

The room was filled with the sounds of spaceships being shot down by lasers blasting over speakers. Token and Clyde were having a blast actually playing the game, one trying to defeat the other's score (Token was winning but Clyde was catching up), while Jimmy and Craig stayed in the background just watching.  
Craig scratched gently at his arms through his sleeves, a familiar burning emanating from them. Fortunately, Jimmy was too distracted by Clyde and Token to notice Craig's falling facade. 

'Please don't,' he thought as sweat began to fall from his forehead. 'You'll be ok. Don't do this. Please.'

He only began to scratch more, however. And he nearly broke when he noticed his sleeves began to puff up.  
Craig let out a sharp exhale, alerting Token, while Clyde was still wrapped up in his game. "Hey, you okay man? Is it too hot in here?" Token furrowed his brows, pausing the game much to Clyde's disappointment. 

Even though there was only the four of them, their eyes on him felt like a million pairs were staring right into his soul. Craig's throat began to ache as the burning descended from his wrists, down his arms...

Token finally noticed his sleeves puffing up. "Craig?"

"No, just..." Craig stood and walked to the door. "I need to take a shit."

"All that to bother my mojo?" Clyde groaned. "Come on man," He faced the screen, ready to play, but Token didn't stop staring as Craig left the room. "Token, unpause the game."

"Clyde. His sleeves were puffing up." Token frowned at him, only receiving a shrug in response. 

"Balloon arms??"

"Uh, Clyde. Maybe flowers??"

His eyes suddenly widened. He threw the controller down, sprinted to the door, and managed to reach Token's bathroom just before Craig could lock it. Craig couldn't even hold the door down as Clyde burst into the room, and witnessing the tears falling from his eyes, his jacket on the floor, and the large, white blossoms protruding from his arms. 

Token and Jimmy were not far behind, and when they saw what was in front of Clyde, they gaped at Craig's arms. 

Craig's breathing was shaky as he fell onto his knees, covering his face with his hands and running them through his messy black hair, which looked oily and matted when his hat was no longer on. Through the tears, he looked up, his friends just staring as he asked in a shaky tone,

"What do I do??" He asked, his voice soft and broken. "Why are they doing this?? I...I want to help...but I can't..."

Clyde ran to him and wrapped his arms around Craig, in a hold so deathly tight his friend almost couldn't breathe.  
Clyde expected to be pushed off. To his shock, however, Craig just returned it with the same force as he began to sob into Clyde's shoulder, with Token joining the embrace not too soon and Jimmy nearly falling on his face on his way to join as well.  
His three friends just stayed there, hugging him, comforting him, saying nothing to calm him. Mainly because none had the answers to his questions. 

And the flowers only multiplied, more and more, and grew larger, on all the sides of his forearms. At the sight, Craig only broke down more, loudly sobbing into Clyde's shoulder and not caring if anyone were to come and watch. 

"I feel so useless," Craig sobbed, pulling away from Clyde as Token wiped his eyes with toilet paper. "So useless knowing they're doing this and I can't help them. What if they're dead, Clyde?" Craig looked at him, sniffling hard, tears streaming down his face like rivers. "What can I do?"

Clyde bit his lip and glanced at Token, his eyes just full of confusion and concern. So Token took over. "Hey, hey," he mumbled, rubbing Craig's back. "Everything will be--"

Craig smacked him off before he could finish. "No! Nothing will be okay!! Fucking...look at this, Token!!" Craig yelled, gripping one of the blossoms so tightly, the petals fell off their stem and onto the floor once Craig released his grip. "Look at what they're doing to themselves! And I can't help!"

Token couldn't help but stare as the flowers kept blooming upon his arms, and tinier ones grew on his neck and his cheeks, which Craig didn't seem to notice. The three just sighed in relief, though quietly, because the tiny blossoms meant minor injuries, so they were still alive. "You don't know what it's like, Token," Craig snarled through his tears, hiding his face in his hands, as if ashamed. "I..."

"No," Token mumbled. "I mean, it will be okay."

"Fucking how?!" Craig yelled again, but Token simply raised his hands and gently pushed the air, signaling for him to calm down. 

"We'll help you find them," Token smiled reassuringly, patting Craig's shoulder. "And we'll help them too."

Clyde cleared his throat, looking at Token questioningly. His friend looked at him with the same look, frowning a bit.

"How can we?" Clyde mouthed to him, hugging Craig as to make sure he couldn't see (not that he'd notice through the tears). Token looked at Jimmy, who simply shrugged in return and kept rubbing Craig's back in comfort. Clyde didn't receive an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmm...I'm not pleased with this chapter. I rushed it. ><
> 
> I love your comments and I'm still open to (kind and civil) criticism! My writing style is kinda weird, so I apologize if it bothers you.  
> K, that's it, see ya! -salute-


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig and the gang make an attempt to find Craig's soulmate. It seems like a failure, but...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so i thought about it recently, and I think I might make this a sort of series featuring different ships like Bunny and Style, yes I like those ships, don't @ me. Idk, what do you think?
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO, I love Jimmy, dearly. I just dunno much about him to really include him. I attempted to here :/

Craig thought Stan and his friends were batshit insane, but what his friends were trying to pull right now made him think twice. He sat down on the steps that led to the second floor as Clyde explained his genius plan to Token and Jimmy, both having the exact same look of doubt that Craig had.

"All we gotta do is pretend we're fighting!" Clyde grinned cheekily. "The whole school will be drawn to the ordeal, and once I sock Craig, then we can find whoever has flowers blooming on their face!"

It sounded like a good idea...sort of. There was a slight catch to it, which Jimmy spoke of first:

"I...if it's g-gonna at...attr...attra...att—draw t-the school to the f-fight...that's a l-lot of p...p....pe...people to g-go through."

Token and Craig nodded. "Jimmy's right man," Token clapped his hands and stood, shaking his head. "That's way too many."

Clyde rolled his eyes. "Just try it!! You never know unless you try, like, you want this soulmate to continue doing that??"

Craig noticeably tensed. Jimmy scooted towards him and gently nudged him in reassurance, while Token nudged Clyde hard in his slightly-bulging gut. At that, Clyde growled and grit his teeth in pain. "God, what the fuck dude?!"

Token scratched at his own gut and frowned. "Fine, fine. We can try it."

Craig stood and cracked his knuckles. "Brace yourself."

~

Tweek's first few hours of school were the ones he usually feared most. Mostly because of a bastard named Cartman.

Cartman's friends, Kyle, Stan, and Kenny, if he could even call them his friends, were okay people. Tweek often played with them in their youth, and they thought he was cool even though his anxiety was quite...a lot to handle. Cartman himself, however, was a different story. He was mean to everyone, his friends, his mother, even his girlfriend, who for some godforsaken reason kept giving him a chance because flowers appeared on her body when he was punched in the exact same place where they appeared.

Simply put, Tweek didn't like him at all and sometimes wished he'd just drop dead. One of the worst things Tweek ever thought he did, however, was bully this one kid because of his flowers.

Tweek never thought he, himself, grew flowers. He'd never seen them on his body, and sometimes, seeing other people grow flowers on their bodies at unexpected times made him jealous. There was a time when his father said that the tiny flowers would disintegrate once they fell off your skin, but Tweek never saw them to begin with. When Cartman had bullied that kid, it made Tweek angered beyond belief, mainly because...

He felt that kid was lucky.

Tweek wasn't sure if he had a soulmate. If he thought he did, then he would panic at the thought of the amount of flowers they'd have to go through with him. If he thought he didn't, then he didn't want others to feel bad, knowing they had a soulmate, and he didn't. Tweek's chest was aching as he entered school.

Cartman would get it, today. Tweek wanted to kick his ass for the shit he did. Tweek was ready to face him. Before he entered the doors, he took a deep breath, puffing up his chest, and burst in, ready to face the fatass.

But for some reason, he and everyone else weren't even going to class or hanging out. They crowded around something. Tweek could hear the sounds of grunting, and punching.

His skin suddenly started to itch. Mindlessly, he scratched it away as he approached the scene.

His look morphed from curiosity to shock once he saw who was fighting. 'Craig and Clyde?' He thought, twitching and grunting, and also scratching at the places where Craig happened to get hit. 'The hell? I thought they were friends.' Tweek kept his gaze on Craig, who seemed to be...looking around, even as they fought. He never caught his gaze, the itching on his face way too unbearable for him to really focus on the fight.

"What's going on here?!" The principal and counselor, Tweek couldn't remember their names at the moment, had yelled from the other hallway. Not wanting to be caught having watched this fight and doing jackshit to stop it, Tweek ran off to his class and spared one last glance to Craig, who, in the second that he looked, met his gaze with his piercing, green eyes. Tweek noticed the dark circles surrounding his eyes. His were almost as bad as his own...but they were so...red.

As if Craig...maybe...cried himself to sleep...?

He felt his face become hot, and he ran off, not looking back. In the place where he stood, watching the fight, little petals laid on the floor. Token managed to catch one before it disappeared the moment he brought it up to examine it. 

~

"That was a total flop."

Craig held a bag of ice to his cheek, deep in thought as his friends discussed what happened. The aftermath of their play-fight wasn't pretty, as the principal and Mr. Mackey were pretty pissed off that particular morning. It didn't help that Clyde blamed the situation on Craig because, "he said something nasty about his crush Bebe", which made the very PC principal want to punch Craig in the dick for saying nasty things about women.  
They were laughing and joking about it, especially Jimmy, him being the comedian of the group...but Craig just wasn't listening. 

He kept thinking about...Tweek. 

And how, for the split second Craig met the twitchy blond's gaze as he ran from the scene, he could have sworn he had seen him scratch away tiny flowers on his face, which mirrored the spot where Clyde had hit him. 

Craig looked at his feet. '...could it really be him?' He wondered. '...fuck. Am I meant to be gay or some shit?'

The more he thought about it, at that point, Craig began to realize how much sense it had made. He knew Tweek, though only a little, knowing him as the kid who probably had drugs slipped into his coffee, which he drank like an athlete needing water. He was twitching, constantly, always rambling, never really looking where he was going. He was very well-known for always accidentally hurting himself.  
Craig even remembered seeing him yank out his hair in anxiety, and later that day, when he pulled off his blue chullo hat, flowers had appeared there.  
Craig rubbed his forehead, which was starting to throb. No, it couldn't be Tweek. It must have just been a big...coincidence. 

He realized Clyde was shaking him. 

"You were staring into space again, man," Clyde raised an eyebrow at him. "What were you thinking about?"

God, what would his friends think?? If they knew that...Tweek might have been the soulmate they've been searching for...?  
Craig bit his lip and explained everything, a familiar itching at his arms making him spill it all. He had to take the chance. If Tweek was the one...it was for his sake. Craig wasn't sure if he had felt anything towards him, but if he was the one causing those large white blossoms, he needed to try and help him. 

For his sake.  
Only his sake...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooooooooooooooooof Craig's thinking he's not gay
> 
> Hi, bye, -salute-


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig encounters the one.  
> ~  
> Tweek is such a coward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost to the end y'all!  
> Also, hey, it's been a while. Lost motivation for this story for a bit because I got caught up in some other stories.

Tweek sat calmly on the wooden bench as he tried to sketch out the scene before him. 

South Park was a truly shitty town, he thought, as many didn't really care much about keeping the town clean or shit like that. In fact, that thought wasn't exclusive to just him; a lot of people agreed South Park was the worst. But sometimes, from the right angle, it could be pretty, a rare event that Tweek wanted to capture. Before him was the sunset peeking over the mountains in the distance, the light casting bright rays onto the little lake he skated on in his youth, giving the lake a surface resembling that of a gem, he thought. As he tried to capture it, Tweek actually felt calm, focusing on making the sketch he drew as realistic as he could. He barely twitched, barely grunted or growled...

He smiled after realizing that he wasn't rambling, or panicking, or yanking at his hair. For once, Tweek felt normal. And it felt amazing...so he kept sketching. Fixing every mistake he saw without a care in the world, making the picture as perfect as he could.

All the while, to the side of him, a boy in a blue chullo hat stood, watching him. 

Craig couldn't help but flush a bit, just at the sight to Tweek smiling. He could feel his heart racing beneath his thick coat, and suddenly, he was wondering why Tweek was just wearing a plain shirt in the cold weather. He'd get sick if he kept doing that, wouldn't he?

'what the hell am I thinking?' He shook his head and walked towards him slowly, and quietly. He didn't want to scare Tweek, as wrapped up as he was in his drawing. But it was now or never, he thought; if the blond really was the one, he needed to encounter him. 

He approached him, and mumbled, "hey."

Tweek shrieked and jumped out of the bench, and Craig tried to reach for him to still him, but the action of reaching for him only freaked him out more. The blond threw his book and pencil at the other hard, and tripped on the foot of the bench, harshly scraping his elbow against the sidewalk.

In that very instant, Craig felt the familiar itch of the flowers grow in the exact same spot where Tweek scraped his elbow. 

It wasn't a coincidence. Tweek was the one. 

His body fell on top of Tweek, and in the relief that overwhelmed his body, for finally,  _finally_ finding the one, his soulmate, he completely ignored the shriek that ripped from the boy beneath him as Tweek tried to shove him off. 

"G-GET OFF!!" He screamed. "HELP!! SOMEONE!! RAPIST!!"

Well, he couldn't ignore that. "What? No, man!" Craig yelled and grabbed at Tweek's chin, making him look into his eyes. 

Tweek's eyes were round with fear, and the only sound that came from his mouth was unintelligible grunting and growling, courtesy of the heavy twitching. Craig pursed his lips and slowly stood, pulling the other's arm with very little force, not pulling Tweek up. Luckily for him, the blond took the invitation, and stood up, trying to pull his hand away.

"Look," Tweek mumbled. "I-I...I don't have anything you want, I won't tell anyone--"

Craig rolled his eyes. "Jesus, Tweek. I'm not gonna hurt you. I came to..."

The noirette pursed his lips, suddenly speechless. The itching at his elbow was slowly becoming more and more irritating, as Tweek was now scratching at the same spot. The other boy was staring at him now, his twitching ceased, but the look on his face looking no less uncomfortable. 

Craig knew he had to do it, now. But something about Tweek prevented him from finishing. 

Maybe it was the discomfort evident in his face, especially his eyes, one eyelid practically fluttering like it was a butterfly wing. Or maybe it was the quiet growling, which kept breaking the rails of his train of thought.

Or maybe it's Tweek's position. His shoulders were tense, practically raised up to his ears. His hand, the one Craig wasn't holding, was balled up, his fingers convulsing...and his feet were pointed towards the sunset, ready to turn his body and run away once Craig let go.

He had to get it out, before it could happen, he knew. But all he could utter, in a quiet voice that could barely be heard over Tweek's growls...

"Your elbow...I...have flowers there."

Tweek gave him a strange look, tilting his head, but relaxing his shoulders. Craig took a deep breath. "What was that?"

"Tweek...I'm your...soulmate."

Suddenly, the blond's expression became unreadable. Still holding his hand, Craig lifted it, and gently pushed his sleeve down. 

It was as if his nightmares came to life, seeing Tweek's self-harm scars lined up and down his arm. Some were haphazardly covered with colorful bandages, but the rest that did not were clear, to him, that Tweek had been doing this for a very long time. 

Lifting his own sleeve, he showed Tweek the little stumps that had remained there, after he had cut off their blossoms, as well as the elbow that had the itchy flowers in a spot that mirrored Tweek's injury.

Tweek's eyes were glazed over and back to their normal shape. Throughout the revelation, Tweek was completely and utterly quiet. Craig held his hand tight, remaining just as silent as the other, waiting for a response of some kind. A word, a blink, a twitch, even. But Tweek did nothing.

Craig lifted his hands to Tweek's cheeks. "Hey man..." he sighed. "I get this must be a real shock, but...I'm here now. You don't need to worry anymore. I'll be here for you, okay?"

The other said nothing. "Tweek?" Craig's brows furrowed as the other backed away. "Tweek, wait!"

Tweek froze. "Let's head back to my house, okay?" Craig held out his hands, his eyes beginning to form tears. "I'm here, I can help you. I want to help you, Tweek."

A step back. "Tweek..."

He never responded, never uttered a word, not even a single grunt, as he turned a complete 180 and ran away. Far too fast for Craig to even think about running after. 

Aa Craig picked up the book and stared at the pages blankly, he could only let out a weak chuckle and cover his eyes, rubbing his forehead, wiping away the tears that had formed but hadn't fallen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh...sorry. I'm a bad writer I just like coming up wth cute story ideas, and when I write them out they turn out like crap to me ><


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek encounters the one.  
> Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AT THE END!!! Finally.  
> Sorry I haven't updated much i'm a shitty Author but I'm also a senior in high school now with band and life ugh

Tweek couldn't sleep that night. 

He skipped dinner, to avoid his parents, and his stomach was growling, but that wasn't the reason. The blond twitched and twisted in his bed, grunting and growling as if he were having a nightmare. 

Except the nightmare was real life. 

God, he had a soul mate. 

He had a soul mate, and he was tearing him apart. 

Him...Craig Tucker. 

Tweek could vaguely remember Craig from his youth. They were close for a while, but like most childhood friendships it had, unfortunately, faded away. He couldn't remember much of the noiret, all he could remember was that he liked his blue chullo hat and sort of hated Stan and his friends.

(which he understood...they were sometimes jackasses.)

What Tweek just couldn't fathom was that this kid who he didn't really know was actually his soul mate, the person who he would commit his life and dick to. It was bizarre...and terrifying. Those stupid flowers...

Craig probably thought he was some edgelord kid now...or probably too depressed. Tweek didn't know, but thoughts were just roaming his mind, to and fro, back and forth, overwhelming him.

-tap-

Tweek shot up, screaming. The little tap of a pebble against his window sounded like a shotgun against a brick wall in his thoughts. He ran to the window to close it, despite it already being closed. 

But he looked down for a moment.

And there he was. 

Craig stood there, looking very...tired. His eyes were red and puffy, his lips pulled down into an exhausted frown. His nose and cheeks were turning red from the cold. 

Tweek jumped away. "Fuck me!!" He whisper-growled, yanking at his hair. 

-tap-

He looked over again.

-tap-

"Tweek," a muffled, nasally voice pierced through the deafening silence in his room. "...please."

The blond wondered where the hell his parents were. They should've heard Craig and, obviously, their son's screaming and yelling...but they never appeared. Never made their presence known. 

He shuddered. He suddenly felt so alone. 

~

Craig waited twenty whole minutes before Tweek finally came out, his blanket wrapped tight around his shoulders. “...good evening,” he mumbled, shivering slightly as the freezing temperature bit at his pale skin. 

The noiret was silent, just staring at the blond. Tweek stared back, noting every detail about Craig that he couldn’t see just through a glance. 

He had sunken, tired eyes. Bags formed beneath them, almost as bad as his own. His eyes were a concerning shade of red, as if he had just finished crying, evident through the long stains present on his cheeks. 

He stepped forth, slowly. Craig didn’t move as he came closer. The blond gulped, shuddering, as his hand reached up and pushed away some of the messy bangs on Craig’s face, pushing them beneath the chullo hat. 

Craig gently grabbed the small hand, holding it against his cheek. Tweek tensed. “Dude...you feel like ice.”

”You feel warm,” Craig mumbled the reply and nuzzled his nose into Tweek’s palm, sighing into it. “You feel alive,” he whispered, the corners of his lips turning up, relief taking over his face.

Tweek stared at him, his brows still furrowed, his lips still pulled into a frown. “Come inside, I guess,” Tweek pulled him inside by the hand, gently closing the door behind them. 

Craig did nothing but stare as Tweek gave him his blanket and began to walk to the kitchen. “I don’t want coffee,” he grabbed the blonde’s hand before he made it. “Can we just...talk?”

Tweek cringed a bit. “God...I knew it...you’re not okay with being with a guy, are you?”

”What? I—“

”Craig, look,” Tweek pulled away. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know you existed...or, at least, I didn’t know you were ‘the one’,” he mumbled, gesturing with his fingers. “I didn’t know I was affecting you, when I...when I did that.”

Tweek sniffled. “I-I...I’m also sorry, that I ran from you, I guess?” He wiped at his eyes. “I’m sorry I’m just such a mess, I honestly don’t deserve your pity, I didn’t mean for—“

Craig grabbed his shoulders. “Tweek. Enough.”

”huh?”

He traced his fingers over the blond’s features. Tweek had very soft skin, though scratch marks and scars covered his arms. He ran his fingers over them, lips slightly quivering as he remembered how the stumps on his arms felt, compared to what they reflected from Tweek. He looked into the other boy’s eyes, smiling at the confusion in his blue-green orbs.

“I should have found you sooner,” Craig sighed, bringing the other boy closer, into his arms. “I...I’m a failure...to have let this happen to you.”

”No, don’t say that!!” Tweek actually cried, shaking his head hard, his wild hair smacking Craig’s face. “...this was all my fault.”

”No, it’s not.”

”Yes it is!!” He pulled down Craig’s sleeve, cringing at the sight of the stumps growing off his arms, never to leave because of his own scars. “God, look what I’ve done to you! How can you not hate me?!”

Craig gently lifted Tweek’s arms, gently stroking the injuries. “Tweek. How could I hate you at all? You were a cool kid back then, now you’re everything I could ever want and need.”

A sigh. ”You’re just saying that cause of the flowers,” Tweek waved him off. 

“The flowers mean we’re soul mates, dude. And you know what, I’m okay with that,” Craig wrapped his arms around Tweek’s body, frowning at how thin and fragile he seemed beneath his embrace. “I don’t care about being gay, I just want to see you...happy. Safe. All that...stuff.”

silence. Then...Tweek snickered. 

“That was...smooth, I guess,” he finally relaxed, though only a little, into the embrace, running his twitchy fingers over the stumps. “But...god, I feel awful. For hurting you like that...”

”Tweek, everything is okay now,” Craig smiled, then, a bit hesitantly, pressed his lips against Tweek’s forehead. “The only pain I ever feel now is when you’re in pain. Now that we’re together...”

The two stared into each other’s eyes, rendering Craig speechless when he saw Tweek’s eyes filled with something he’d rarely seen in that town; hope. 

Pure, innocent hope. 

That the pain would finally cease. 

That he would never be alone again. 

“...you’ll be safe with me...”

Tweek still seemed hesitant. So Craig, hearing his heart beat hard and fast in his ear, took a deep breath. And thought, “fuck it.”

And he kissed him. Very suddenly, unexpectedly. It lasted for only a moment, but Craig’s heart skipped when he realized Tweek didn’t pull away.

Silence between them...so Craig did it again, but slower. More gentle.

The moment their lips gently collided, they felt a spark. Tweek slowly wrapped his frail arms around the other, pushing his blue chump hat off his head to run his fingers through his messy clumps of black hair. Craig wrapped one arm around the other’s fragile waist, keeping one hand steadily behind the other’s head, fingers intwined in wild blond locks. 

Then the lights turned on. 

“Tweek, Craig, honey!” Mrs. Tweak waved happily as her husband stood in the back, crossing his arms as a proud smile crossed his elderly face. “So all this time you two were soul mates, how nice!”

”GAH!!!” Tweet screamed and yanked the blanket over Craig’s head, pushing him down. “Mom, dad, get out of here!!”

”oh, right, sorry!” Mrs. Tweak waved goodbye as she pushed her husband up the stairs, following him. “Remember Tweek, use protection!”

”I SWEAR TO JESUS CHRIST ALMIGHTY—“ Tweek yanked at his hair and scratched at his face. Craig could feel a familiar itch all over his head, and he reacted quickly.

”Tweek!!” Craig shot up, wrapping his arms tightly around the spazzing blond. “Jesus, dude, it’s okay. Don’t go hurting yourself.”

”R-Right,” Tweek mumbled and weakly leaned into Craig’s embrace. “...I...I’m tired...”

”Bedtime,” Craig picked him up easily and carried him upstairs, trying to ignore Tweek’s parents who were obviously watching from their keyhole. “...do you mind if I stay?”

”Please stay,” Tweek mumbled quickly. “Don’t...leave.”

Exactly what he wanted to hear. 

Craig laid the blond on his bed and hopped right in next to him, smiling as Tweek immediately snuggled up to him, nuzzling his round cheek into Craig’s chest. “...I can hear your heart beat, Craig...” Tweek mumbled, tightly embracing Craig’s waist. “It’s beating...really fast...”

”For you.”

Tweek listened to Craig’s heartbeat for about a minute before peacefully falling asleep. For the first time in quite a while, his rest was undisturbed, not nightmarish. Actually peaceful and...wonderful. Craig laid his head on one hand and had the other arm wrapped around Tweek.

In the morning, Craig noticed both were now around him, his nose buried into his hair, which smelled of...coffee.

He smiled as Tweek yawned, opening his eyes to meet Craig’s. For a moment, Craig worried that Tweek would freak the hell out, but instead he was kissed on the lips. 

“Good morning,” Tweek mumbled with a tired smile. Craig’s heart skipped a beat. There was only one more thing that could make this perfect

”Hey Tweek,” Craig mumbled, twirling one of the blond’s locks of hair. “We should adopt a guinea pig together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SORRY I COULDNT MAKE IT LONGER OR GIVE IT A GOOD ENDING BUT SCHOOL HAS DRAINED ME OF ALL CREATIVITY  
> Still, hope you liked it~ much love!!!!!
> 
> (Yes, bonus chapters will be on the way! No smut tho, I apologize)


	8. BONUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vines are basically all that’s keeping me alive rn because school’s a bitch  
> So...pfft, here’s a chapter based on one

Although he knew now that he and Tweek were connected, Craig hadn't had any idea on what to give the other boy as a gift for shit like birthdays or Christmas. Coffee was an absolute  _no_ despite Tweek saying that was all he really wanted. The noirette knew better, even without seeing it, that coffee was like a drug for him. 

"Drugs are bad and so is coffee. So, no. Nerd," Craig would say, patting the blond's head. "But whatever else you want, I guess I can do.

Tweek puffed out his cheeks, crossing his arms and tapping his cheek with his slender fingers, an action Craig really liked seeing him do...for some reason. "I mean...I guess better quality art supplies would be good too," Tweek huffed, looking down at their feet as they walked away from the school, smiling when he saw they were in sync with every step. "This town doesn't have much to offer." 

Craig shrugged and wrapped an arm around Tweek. "Alright. Where to then?"

"We could drive to Denver? There's a lot of stuff there, right?" Craig held back a groan of laziness; Denver wasn't far to him...driving there was a drag though. "I dunno...I'd always get my shit from Walmart, stuff like that, so--"

"Nah babe, I gotcha. Denver it is. You free Saturday?" 

Tweek gulped. "Uh. Yea. That's fine. Can we meet at noon?"

"Yea...well, see ya, babe."

Craig quickly pecked the top of Tweek's forehead and ran off, covering his red cheeks with his blue chullo hat, with Tweek nearly slamming his pale hand against his reddened forehead, his heart rate increasing.

"...did he just call me babe?"

"Fuck. I just called him babe."

It was never outright said, but the burning in their faces weren't shame or dislike. More so just embarrassment.

~

 One hella long drive later, they finally arrived to a decent art store that wasn’t hella expensive. Craig felt a little drained from the drive, admittedly (he’s just a lazy bitch) so he mostly held onto and leaned on Tweek as he looked around the store, mesmerized by the supply. 

“CRAIG!”

Craig snapped his head up, hearing a crack as he did so. Rubbing his neck, Craig winced as Tweek lifted up a pack of pastel pens. 

“Craig, look at how cute these pens are,” Tweek gawked at their adorable appearance, smiling childishly at the little pattern of stars and cat faces adorning the pen. 

Craig looked at them, clearly unimpressed. “Tweek...that’s gay.”

instantly, Tweek lost his childish smile. 

“Craig we’ve been dating—“

A sales associate approached them before Tweek could finish his sentence. “Hi!” She smiled pleasantly. “Can I help with anything?”

Tweek nodded. “My boyfriend says these pens are gay.”

The lady blinked. “He’s your—“

”Babe, it was a joke,” Craig wrapped his arms around Tweek’s small shoulders and kissed his hair. “You can get them.”

A pleased smile crossed Tweek’s face. “Just these!” He sneered, grabbed Craig’s hand, and walked to the register, as the sales lady just stood there, staring into space. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!  
> I wanna write more Creek shit tbh they’re honestly the cutest couple ever


	9. Note!

Hi everyone!

SO, I made this story around the beginning of senior year, and I'm kind of...surprised at how well it turned out even after all this time (believe me, it feels like it's been a while), and I want to just assure you all that this story has ended. I do not really plan on continuing the Creek version.

I do, however, plan on making a Bunny version, or a Style (+ Wendy!) version, because those ships are so cute. :)

However, aside from those, which I may possibly pursue over the summer, I had hoped I could interest you all in the other story on my profile, "Hit or miss", spelled that way because the other way I spelled it is too hard lol. It features MASSIVE amounts of crossover, including South Park, and has a better portrayal of South Park's themes (satire and dark humor) and also a better reflection of my real personality because it's chaotic and dumb.

Just like me lol.

Anyway, I'd hoped you'd check it out or something and tell me whether or not I should continue with it. Or even make a comic, idk! I love crossovers and stuff. Anywho, thanks for liking White Blossoms so much! 

Who knows, maybe in the future I'll continue the stories of the Injury Flowers AU. Lmao, even with all the calculus I must deal with.

Have a nice day everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> And this is the result of when you begin South Park with The Fractured But Whole and stay up until 12 in the morning listening to SSBB music while running on Pepsi.  
> Thanks for reading! Yea, I'm not that great at writing. Leave criticism or comments if ya want. Idk if I will even continue this. See ya folks -salute-


End file.
